Visgaunia and Lenpasia
Visgaunia and Lenpasia, officially the Federation of Visgaunia and Lenpasia and sometimes known as Visgaunia-Lenpasia, is a country in the northern Toy Islands. It shares naval borders with Kalpala and Tabi'atstan, and land borders with Kalpala, Krakozhia, and Meziljava. The capital city of the federation is Kurrelis and the largest city is Aloskile, with these two cities being the capitals of the constituent Republic of Visgaunia and Republic of Lenpasia respectively. In 1882, Visgaunia and Lenpasia became part of the Krakozhian Commonwealth, and after the Second World War was annexed by Tabi'atstan. In 2016 it was given the status of "Soviet Socialist Republic", with independence being granted on the 22nd June 2017. Geographically, Visgaunia and Lenpasia is located in the southwestern part of the NAME continent. Much of the country, especially in the east, is covered in swamp land, and the overall Köppen climate classification of the country is Dfb. Visgaunia and Lenpasia has a primarily agrarian economy, and is dependent on Tabi'atstan for fuel and manufactured goods, particularly industrial machinery. The country is considered one of the least economically developed countries in the Toy Islands along with the Maticoundan Union states. In foreign relations, Visgaunia and Lenpasia continues to maintain close ties with Tabi'atstan. History Late modern era Visgaunia and Lenpasia became part of the Krakozhian Commonwealth in 1882 as part of Timisovsky. In 1922, with the conclusion of the sukusodat, or Kindred Wars, the area of southern Lenpasia known as Lielvani (mostly inhabited by the Varvanu people) known as became part of the new Kalpalan state. Second World War Write the first section of your page here. Cold War Contemporary era On the 25th May 2016 the Tabi'atstani government released a statement announcing the formation of the Visgaunian-Lenpasian Soviet Socialist Republic, the first formal step towards granting the country independence, and on the 22nd June 2017, the country was finally made an independent state. Tensions soon erupted across the country almost immediately after independence. The Visgaunians, who made up over 56% of the population, claimed that they were not equally represented in the government or military. For instance, despite the fact that the capital, Kurrelis, was located in Visgaunia, power was primarily held by Lenpasians in the upper ranks of government. Similarly, in the military, Lenpasians held most officer positions whilst Visgaunians made up the bulk of the enlisted ranks. Visgaunians also claimed that large tracts of land in the Republic of Lenpasia were traditionally and ethnically Visgaunian, and should be put under the administration of the Republic of Visgaunia. Sensing that trouble was brewing, Lenpasian political and military leaders began stockpiling weapons and other supplies in Lenpasian areas in preparation for armed conflict. Clashes began in the town of Juodkenai (in Visgaunia but near the state border with Lenpasia) on the 29th June when Visgaunian peasants took over the main police station and attacked the government headquarters. Lenpasian government officials then called in riot control units to handle the situation. Whilst the skirmish was comparatively tame, with no casualties being reported, it signalled the fragility of ethnic relations in Visgaunia and Lenpasia. On the 6th July 2017, border clashes between Visgaunian-Lenpasian troops and Kalpalan border guards began, with the Visgaunian-Lenpasian government claiming the small sliver of land in northern Kalpala known as Lielvani as part of Lenpasia. On the 7th July, the day after border clashes began between Visgaunia-Lenpasia and Kalpala, a mass rally took place in the capital, Kurrelis, calling the government fascist and claiming that it was run by a Lenpasian ruling class that did not promote the interests of the entire country, but only of Lenpasians. By noon, the crowd had reached 150,000, and police began clearing the rally using tear gas and water cannon. A full scale street battle began, with protestors attempting to storm the Visgaunian-Lenpasian legislature but failing. Violence continued until the 9th, although peaceful demonstrations continued until the 12th. After these violent incidents, the Visgaunian-Lenpasian government debated whether or not to impose martial law in Visgaunia and Mosaria. Many Lenpasians supported this motion, although some were against it as they believed that the situation could still be solved by diplomacy. As such, negotiations on the matter dragged out. On the 20th August, Visgaunian soldiers under the Visgaunian National Protection Manoeuvre Units, a parallel organisation to the federal armed forces established in secret by Visgaunian politicians, took control of military equipment and facilities in Visgaunia and began a push into Lenpasia. Lenpasian military officers and government officials stationed in Visgaunia, whilst unaware of the exact details of Visgaunian plans, had known since July that trouble was brewing, and most had taken leave and gone back to Lenpasia. Similarly, predominantly Lenpasian military units had been moved to Lenpasia. These actions marked the beginning of civil war. Shortly afterwards, the Alliance of Toy Islands passed Resolution 17/43 in response to the beginning of hostilities. Geography Most of Visgaunia and Lenpasia has a Köppen climate classification of Dfb (humid continental climate). The region of Mosaria is dominated by vast marshlands. The temperature in these swampy areas is higher than the rest of the country, ranging from 13°C in February to 36°C in July. Politics Administrative regions Visgaunia and Lenpasia is comprised of three administrative divisions; the Republic of Visgaunia, the Republic of Lenpasia, and the Mosaria District. Mosaria is a self-administrative region under a condominium between the Republic of Visgaunia and the Republic of Lenpasia. Foreign relations Visgaunia-Lenpasia and Tabi'atstan signed an Agreement of Friendship, Cooperation, and Mutual Assistance similar to those signed between Tabi'atstan and Kalpala, Meziljava, and Tanzab, which states that Visgaunia-Lenpasia must fight against any state trying to use its territory to attack Tabi'atstan and that Tabi'atstan can provide assistance to Visgaunia-Lenpasia if its own forces are unable to resist the attacker themselves. It also stipulates that Visgaunia-Lenpasia is not to join any alliance or coalition directed against Tabi'atstan. Military Economy The economy of Visgaunia and Lenpasia is dominated by agriculture with small amounts of industry. Remittances from Visgaunians and Lenpasians living abroad (primarily in Kalpala, Krakozhia, and Tabi'atstan) account for a large proportion of the country's GDP. Since its independence from Tabi'atstan, Visgaunia and Lenpasia has been plagued by corruption and the smuggling of arms and other contraband. Major agricultural products of Visgaunia and Lenpasia include wheat, corn, barley, tobacco, sugar beet, and soybeans. Other products include sunflower seeds, nuts, and fruits. The country is known for its cheap beer, exported to numerous countries in the Toy Islands. Bees are kept by many farmers in Visgaunia and Lenpasia for their honey, whilst cows are raised for meat and dairy products. Visgaunia and Lenpasia is able to meet its own domestic food requirements, but must import nearly all of its oil, gas, and modern machinery. The country does have rich peat reserves in the Mosaria region, helping to supplement imported fuel. The majority of factories in Visgaunia and Lenpasia are related to the metal industries. The country has attempted to further develop its heavy industry through the construction of steel mills and similar infrastructure, but as a result has largely neglected light industry, resulting in shortages of consumer products (such as clothes irons, radios, and watches) and clothing of all types. Infrastructure Demographics Ethnic structure Visgaunians make up the largest ethnic group in the country comprising roughly 56.47% (4,100,000) of the population, with Lenpasians coming in second making up about 37.19% (2,700,000). Included in this number are the Varvanu, often considered a subset of the Lenpasians. The vast majority of the remaining 460,000 people are a regional subgroup of Krakozhians known as Mosarians. Languages Religion Education Culture Cuisine Media Sport Holidays Category:States Category:Visgaunia and Lenpasia Category:Visgaunia Category:Lenpasia